


Stupid Princess Unicorn

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: From my tumblr!@Sherrynoconan asked for “16 fluff for destiel pleaseeee 🙏”#16. “Don’t ask how I got stuck. Just help me.”





	Stupid Princess Unicorn

Castiel walks through the front door of his house with his briefcase in one hand and his daughter in the other. She’s tugging on his tie and babbling away about daycare, every other word too jumbled to understand. He pushes the door closed with his foot and kicks off his shoes, scanning the house. Usually the smell of dinner would be filling the air by now, since Dean gets off work an hour before him, but when Castiel glances in the kitchen he finds it empty and untouched. 

“Dean?” Castiel walks into the dining room, still finding nothing. “Honey?”

“In here!” he hears his husband grumble, his voice muffled by something. 

When Castiel enters the living room, he can’t fight the bark of laughter that escapes him. He sets down his briefcase and Mary, their daughter. Mary goes running over to where Dean is currently stuck in her play tunnel, nothing but his legs sticking out. 

“Don’t ask how I got stuck,” Dean warns. “Just help me.”

“But-”

“I’m serious, Cas. I’ve been stuck in here for at least an hour and I have to piss.”

Mary gasps. “Swea’ jar, daddy!”

All Castiel hears is a little huff as his husband deflates. 

When Dean speaks again, Castiel’s husband’s voice has softened to the one he always uses with Mary. “Daddy’s sorry, honey. I promise I’ll put a quarter in when I get out.”

“‘S ‘kay, daddy. I fowgive you.” She giggles, poking at one of his feet. “You look silly, daddy.”

“I bet I do.”

Still laughing to himself, Castiel gets on his hands and knees and tries to figure out how his husband is stuck. “Can’t you just wiggle out?”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that, Cas?”

“Watch the attitude, Winchester, or I’m not helping,” Castiel teases with a light pat to his husband’s ass. 

Castiel can’t hear what Dean mumbles, but then his husband sighs and says loudly, “I think it’s my belt. It’s stuck on something.”

“Okay.” Castiel pulls at the nylon of the play tunnel, trying to figure out how his husband could be stuck on something so simple. Then he sees that it’s not the belt but the belt loop that’s stuck. Somehow, a small part of the metal ring that holds up the nylon tunnel caught the fabric of Dean’s pants. It’s not bad, all Dean would have needed to do was wiggle just the right way and he’d be freed, but Castiel can understand how that would have been hard considering the circumstances.

It’s a tight fit getting his hand into the tunnel by Dean’s waist but he manages. He tugs at his belt loop a few times until it pulls free. “Alright, try now.”

He bites back a giggle at how adorable his husband looks wiggling out of the tunnel like he is. When Dean is finally free, he tosses their daughter Mary’s stuffed pink unicorn at Castiel. It had been lost for two days now and she was barely sleeping because of it. 

“Stupid Princess Unicorn,” Dean mumbles low enough that Mary won’t hear it. “I was so damn excited to finally find it.”

“You know you could have just picked up the tunnel and let it slide to the ground, right?”

Dean looks at Castiel with a deadpan expression. “Yeah, babe, thought about that about five minutes into being stuck.”

Before Castiel can continue his teasing, Mary shrieks and comes running at him with her hands in the air. “Pwincess Unicown!” She screams again, doing a little jump before grabbing the stuffed animal and hugging it tight to her chest. Her big green eyes look up at Castiel in amazement. “Tank you, papa!”

“Don’t thank me. Daddy found her for you. That’s why he was stuck all silly like he was.”

“Really?!” Mary whips around to look at Dean, then launches herself at him. 

Dean softly grunts when he’s hit with thirty pounds of toddler but then he’s wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, eyes fluttering closed and lips pulling into a smile. Castiel watches as all the tension evaporates from his husband’s body. When Dean looks at him again, Castiel whispers, “Worth it?”

The grin he gives Castiel is breathtaking. “Totally.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr!   
> destiel-love-forever


End file.
